


[podfic] we all won that war

by reena_jenkins, tigriswolf



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassins & Hitmen, F/M, Families of Choice, ITPE 2016, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: Natasha didn't come in with Clint -- instead, he ran with her. It changes things.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justaphage (DancingDragon42)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingDragon42/gifts).
  * Inspired by [we all won that war](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975371) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



**Coverartist:** **reena_jenkins**  
****

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Non-Graphic Violence, Families of Choice, Assassins & Hitmen ****

**Length:**  00:12:11  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202016/\(AVG\)%20_we%20all%20won%20that%20war_.mp3) (thank you,  [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me). OR you can download this podfic as an m4b/podbook [right over here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016123060.zip) (thanks, bessyboo, for compiling it!)


End file.
